She Asked Through Candy
by Eliche
Summary: NEW VERSION! 21.1.06 Abby leaves a message for McGee. Response to THEORETICAL’S SWEETHEARTS challenge. McAbby oneshot. Just a little bit of fluff.


_This is my response to THEORETICAL'S SWEETHEARTS challenge. Hope you all enjoy. _

_Challenge: "Can you write a fic with no more than 1,000 words using at least five phrases taken from Necco Sweethearts?"_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, not the characters, not Necco Sweethearts, and not the laptop on which this story was written._

A/N: New extended version. A shout out and special thanks to Little Eirtae for being my beta. 

------------------------------

McGee stared down at the mobile in his hand and frowned. It was five o'clock in the morning, and he should have had an hour and a half before his alarm went off. Throwing the phone to the floor, he lay back down and tried to go back to sleep.

Finally deciding that sleep was not coming back, he lay in bed a while, staring at the ceiling. It took a few minutes before he was awake enough to realise that the reason his phone had been beeping was because he had a new text message. McGee bent over and picked up his phone again.

The message read, _"Office. Your desk. 7. Love, Abby."_ Wondering what it was all about, McGee got up and started getting ready for work.

------------------------------

Abby sat behind Gibbs's desk and sighed, doubts floating through her mind. Half of her body seemed to be asking, _Do you really want to do this? _while the other half screamed, _Of course you do! Don't be stupid!_

The screaming side won hands down. With one doubt gone, there was now room for another: _What if he says no?_

All Abby could do now was wait.

------------------------------

McGee locked the door to his apartment behind him and headed out to his car. Unlocking the door and getting in, he pulled out of the car park and headed to work. He turned the radio on and was surprised at the death metal that came pouring out, before remembering that Abby had been the last to fiddle with the radio.

A smile spread across his face at the thought of Abby. He pictured her smile and was reminded of why he was on his way to work this early.

_What could she have to say that couldn't have been said in a message? Was something wrong?_ McGee's panic grew the more he wondered.

------------------------------

McGee got to the office at 6:58. He stepped into the elevator and pressed the button. In full-blown panic mode, he tapped his foot impatiently all the way up. _Why is it taking so long?_ The elevator reached his floor, and with a gentle _ting_ the doors opened.

He stepped out of the elevator and started walking straight to his desk. He stopped when he saw a red envelope sitting next to a black pouch on his keyboard.

He slowly walked up to them, sat down, and picked up the envelope. He glanced around but couldn't see anyone in the bullpen. Looking back to the envelope, he saw the word "Timmy" written on the front. He turned the envelope over and could see an outline of some lips in black lipstick with the letters "S.W.A.K." written carefully underneath.

Thoughts of Abby instantly filled his head. He carefully opened the envelope to find the words…

Blue,

Yellow.

Orange Pink.

Red?

White.

…written on a piece of paper in some kind of pattern.

Confused, he picked up the pouch and poured the contents onto his desk. To his amusement he found six small candy hearts of all different colours, each with its own message on it. At least he now knew what the letter meant. McGee lined up the hearts on his desk in the order the letter mentioned and read.

MY MAN,

I HEART U

YOU + ME FOREVER

MARRY ME

LOVE HER

As he read, McGee's expression changed from a look of happiness to one of shock and then to sheer joy, a smile spreading slowly across his face. Out of the corner of his eye, McGee saw movement. He looked up to find Abby sitting cross-legged in Gibbs's chair with a very worried look on her face.

"Of course I'll marry you, Abs!" McGee said, jumping up out of his chair and rushing over. He gently took her face in his hands and placed a tender kiss on her lips. He could feel her smile through the kiss, which in turn made him smile.

McGee pulled away from Abby, hands still gently holding her face. As she stared into his cool green eyes, her mind finally rid itself of doubts.

_She loved him and he loved her, and that was all that that mattered._

------------------------------

_Thx for reading and now I have a favour to ask of you, could you please please please review my story. Thx in advance if you do._


End file.
